


The Four Loves

by Lady_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Agape, Friendship, Gen, M/M, four loves, storge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: 01. Storge(Amore familiare, Sacro Romano Impero e Prussia)02. Philia(Amicizia, Chibi Svizzera e Chibi Austria)03. Eros(Amore erotico e/o romantico Spamano)04. Agape(Amore incondizionato Antica Grecia e Grecia)





	The Four Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Autrice: Lady With Witch   
> Titolo: The four loves   
> Rating: Verde   
> Genere fluff, romantico, slince of life 
> 
> Avvertimenti   
> ATTENZIONE  
> Fic ispirata al fatto che gli antichi Greci avevano quattro parole per indicare vari aspetti dell’amore: quello parentale-familiare (storge), l'amicizia (philia), il desiderio erotico ma anche romantico (eros), infine l'amore più prettamente spirituale (agape) Fanfiction presente su Efp. L’ispirazione per la storia mi è venuta dalle seguenti immagini:
> 
> Agape  
> https://it.pinterest.com/pin/512566001313245701/
> 
>  
> 
> Eros, Storge e Philia
> 
> https://it.pinterest.com/pin/540713498992193563/

  


[](https://it.pinterest.com/pin/540713498992193563/) 

__

__

__

__

__

__

** **

**__ ** _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

** 01\. Storge   
(Amore familiare)  **

Sacro Romano Impero si sentiva profondamente umiliato: farsi trasportare da Prussia sulle spalle era per il suo orgoglio un colpo peggiore di qualsiasi sconfitta in guerra.  
‘’ Un giorno crescerò – bofonchiò il bambino, infilando la testa nell’incavo del collo del fratello maggiore – Sarò forte, tanto forte che sarò io a portarti sulle spalle! ‘’  
‘’ Beh, ci conto piccoletto. Anche perché stai diventando pesante ‘’ ironizzò l’albino, controllando ogni tanto se qualcuno li stesse seguendo.  
Era una precauzione necessaria, qualche soldato nemico poteva aver deciso di seguirli per dare il _colpo di grazia_ a Sacro Romano Impero.   
_Ama tuo fratello come la tua anima e vigila su di lui come sulla pupilla del tuo occhio_ gli ripetevano i monaci che lo avevano cresciuto.   
Ebbene, Prussia quelle parole le aveva fatte sue: nessuno avrebbe fatto del male al suo fratellino finché c’era lui a proteggerlo. _Neppure quel Napoleone_.   
  
__

**__ **

**__ **

**__  
**  
**02.Philia  
(Amicizia)** ****

  
‘’ Ahi! Brucia! ‘’  
‘’ Ti sta bene – grugnì irritato Svizzera, prendendo un’altra benda – Così la prossima volta impari ad affrontare Ungheria da solo. ‘’  
‘’ Ho sbagliato… ‘’  
‘’ Bravo, almeno lo ammetti! ‘’  
‘’ …ma volevo dimostrarti di essere in grado di badare a me stesso! Come posso diventare una Nazione forte se devo sempre aver bisogno di qualcuno che mi salvi?‘’  
Svizzera sbuffò irritato. Ancora con quella storia? Chi gli aveva messo in testa quelle sciocchezze? Ungheria ed il suo amico albino? Bah, quelli non capivano niente.   
‘’ Non devi dimostrarmi niente. Io lo so già che sei forte. ‘’  
‘’ E come? ‘’ gli domandò scettico il moro.   
‘’ Siamo amici, no? ‘’  
‘’ Che c’entra? ‘’  
‘’ C’entra, perché io non sarei mai diventato amico di uno che non rispetto. Inoltre non c’è alcuna vergogna ad essere aiutato da un amico nel momento del bisogno. Dimostra che sei umano. E ora se abbiamo finito con i sentimentalismi, fammi vedere quel taglio sul braccio. Potrebbe infettarsi. ‘’ 

  
  
  
  


__

**__ **

**_  
_******03. Eros   
(Amore erotico e/o romantico) __  
  
‘’ Sigh… Lovi mi ha dato un altro due di picche – si lamentò Spagna, ordinando un terzo bicchiere di sangria -Non capisco perché sia così duro con me. ‘’   
‘’ Nel 2005 hai chiesto a suo fratello di sposarti ‘’ gli ricordò Francia.   
‘’ E quando viveva con te hai provato a scambiarlo con Feli ‘’ disse invece Prussia, sbadigliando.   
‘’ Inoltre… ‘’  
‘’ Ok ok basta. Ho capito. Sono un’idiota e Lovi ha le sue ragioni per avercela con me. Ma io lo amo! Come posso farglielo capire? ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… una serenata al chiaro di luna? ‘’   
‘’ Nah Franny, Tonio ha bisogno di qualcosa di più spettacolare! Tipo un Oktoberfest. ‘’  
‘’ Lovi odia la birra. ‘’  
‘’ Allora un Oktoberfest con il vino! ‘’  
‘’ In effetti l’idea non è male. ‘’  
‘’ Franny non aiuti così. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, il buon vino conquista i cuori più duri. Con me ha funzionato. ‘’  
‘’ Davvero? – chiese ghignando Prussia – Io pensavo che Inghilterra avesse ceduto perché la regina gli ha vietato di chiamare Scotland Yard ogni volta che ti trova a girare nudo per il viale di casa sua. ‘’   
‘’ Dettagli insignificanti. ‘’  
‘’ Certo, come dici tu… ‘’   
‘’ Quindi ragazzi… cosa facciamo? ‘’  
‘’ Beviamo Tonio, sperando che l’alcool ci porti consiglio! ‘’  
In effetti fu così: poche ore dopo Romano si trovò davanti la finestra della sua stanza Spagna, palesemente ubriaco, sorretto da Prussia e Francia.   
‘’ Loviiiii! _Te amo mi amor_! ‘’   
  


__

__

__

__

__

** 04.Agape   
(Amore incondizionato) **

  
‘’ Mamma… tu mi vuoi bene? ‘’  
Antica Grecia alzò la testa dal libro che stava leggendo e guardò stupita il figlio.  
‘’ Ovviamente. Ma… ‘’  
‘’ Più di Impero Romano? ‘’  
La donna sorrise.   
Eccolo lì il problema. _Romolo._ Ah, quel seduttore incallito era una fonte di guai anche quando non c’era.  
‘’ Più di Impero Romano, Heracles. ‘’  
‘’ Sicura sicura? ‘’  
Lei lo abbracciò e continuò:‘’ Tesoro, non c’è nessuno che possa amare più di te. Sarebbe come dire che potrei vivere senza il mio cuore. O senza il mio respiro. Impossibile, giusto? Ebbene, io senza Impero Romano vivrei tranquillamente. E’ un piantagrane a cui piacciono troppo le belle donne. Senza di te? Mai. ‘’  
‘’ Sono il tuo cuore? ‘’  
‘’ Sei il mio cuore, la mia luce, il mio mondo. Sei un dono degli Dei. E non li ringrazierò mai abbastanza per averti avuto. ‘’   
__

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
